The invention relates generally to electrical cabinets adapted to store, or house, electrical components, and, more particularly, to electrical components used in data storage and transfer systems.
As is known in the art, electrical cabinets are used to store, or house, a variety electrical components such as printed circuit boards, batteries, cables, data servers, laptop computers, and other processing units. The electrical cabinets allow the components within the cabinet to be interconnected and also allow the internal components to be connected to components external to the cabinets. The cabinets typically have an access door and a number of compartments to store the various components. A remote work station or laptop computer may be provided at the cabinet to assist with on-site repair or other functions. In addition, the individual components within the cabinet may be replaced or removed to a different location for repair.
As noted above, the cabinet may contain a battery. The battery generally provides a backup power source for other components within the cabinet. The battery is stored within a storage compartment of the cabinet on an extendable bracket that allows the battery to be extended from the cabinet or retracted into the cabinet. However, the battery is generally secured within the bracket such that a set of securing bolts or some other fixation device must be manipulated, e.g., unscrewed, to release the battery from the bracket. The battery can not be quickly or easily inserted or removed from the storage compartment.